Currently available evoked potential machines generally rely on ensemble averaging to separate the evoked potential waveforms from accompanying noise. This methodology imposes limits on the utility of these systems in "high-noise" environments, and when rapid resolution of potentially changeable evoked potentials is clinically essential, such as the operating room and intensive care units. Corteks proposes the development of an evoked potential machine which will resolve evoked potential waveforms more rapidly and with substantially less noise contamination than currently available commercial systems. This device's advantages will be derived from the use of a combination of digital signal processing techniques including phase-synchronized triggering, two-dimensional filtering, statistical outlier elimination, and high-speed pseudorandom stimulation. The later technique will not only speed evoked potential recording, but may also enhance the sensitivity of the test. During, and immediately following Phase I, we demonstrated the feasibility of developing a real time evoked potential system that would employ these techniques. In Phase II, we will further investigate and refine rapid stimulation techniques. Then, we will design, build and test prototypes of the final prototype system.